The use of computers, mobile phones, etc. for communication outside the home and office is widespread. As a result of the proliferation of these devices, numerous voice and data services have been made available to consumers, many of which are offered under different service plans provided by many different service providers and/or system operators (collectively and generally referred to as “operators” herein). Many devices include interfaces that enable the device to connect to wireless networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLAN) based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards (commonly referred to as Wi-Fi® or WiFi networks).
Network-based mobility management protocols have been developed to support the wide-spread use of wireless devices and wireless access networks. Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol version 6 (PMIPv6 or PMIP) is one network-based mobility management protocol standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). The PMIPv6 allows access technology to operate independent of mobile core networks, thereby accommodating the use of different access technologies (e.g., WiMAX, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), WLAN based access architectures, etc.).